Aslan's Comfort
by Lirenel
Summary: In the time before the Pevensies' coronation, Aslan seeks out each child. No SlashNo romance.
1. For they will be comforted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia, unfortunately. I just own an old copy of the books and watch the 9 minute trailer for the movie over, and over, and over again.

**Note**: This is my first Narnia story, so I hope you like it. Each chapter is a separate piece about each of the Pevensie children. Also, please note that this fic has a Christian theme since that's how Lewis wrote Narnia (another reason I love the series). Each of the chapter titles is a verse from Matthew 5:3-12, the Beatitudes. I tried to write each one to fit the character, though Peter's chapter is based more on John 21:15-17.

And after that long Note, here's the first chapter

_Peter: Blessed are those who mourn _

Aslan padded silently along the halls of Cair Paravel. As the dawn of the day of the Pevensies' coronation drew nearer, he sought out each child as his will led him. He came upon Peter in the armory, swinging the sword Rhindon which had been given to him by Father Christmas. There was a pensive look on the boy-king's face, cobalt eyes troubled by inner turmoil.

Peter looked up as Aslan growled softly. "I don't think I can be king, Aslan."

The Lion came around to stand in front of the boy. "You deny your worth unwisely, Peter."

"Do I? How can I protect a country when I can't even protect my family? Edmund turned to the White Witch because I was never there for him. Lucy nearly drowned in the river, and then Edmund almost died at Beruna trying to save me." Aslan's face remained impassive as Peter continued. "I couldn't even save myself. I fought the Witch with everything I had, but she was just toying with me. She could have killed me whenever she wanted and if it weren't for you she would have succeeded. I can't be king, Aslan." Emotion spent, Peter knelt on the ground in front of the Lion, eyes to the ground.

"Peter." The boy looked up into Aslan's eyes, deep as the universe. "Peter, do you trust me?"

Peter felt like his soul was being laid bare, and yet it was such a pleasant feeling. "Yes, Aslan, of course."

"Peter, do you fear me?"

The Lion's voice roared like thunder, but was as quiet as a whisper. Peter trembled as he answered. "Yes, I do."

Aslan's eyes softened. "Peter, do you love me?"

In the Lion's eyes, the boy saw a love truer than anything he could imagine. He remembered the Stone Table and what Aslan had done for his brother, for his family, for him. Tears welled up in Peter's eyes and he threw his arms around Aslan's neck, burying his face in his mane. "Yes, Aslan, I love you."

Aslan gently nuzzled Peter's side. "Then believe me when I say that you will be a magnificent king." Peter pulled away, a smile on his face. Aslan returned it before padding his way to the door. Stopping once, he turned his golden head. "Peter, my child, take care of my family."


	2. For they will be filled

This one was probably the hardest to write. I wanted to show Susan as loving Aslan, but still foreshadowing her future choices. I hope I got it alright. I will probably upload Edmund's and Lucy's chapters tomorrow if I remember.

_Susan: Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness_

Aslan found Susan in the hallway, standing alone in the Hall of Tales by a great mirror. She did not look into the glass, though, but stared at the tapestries that hung on the walls of the hall, telling of great deeds by the former kings and queens of Narnia. "Why are you troubled, Susan?"

Susan jumped at his voice, but when she saw who it was she relaxed. "What do you mean, Aslan?" she asked, her voice betraying the collected front she put forward.

The Lion narrowed his eyes and Susan shivered. "You are troubled. What is wrong?" One could tell by his tone that he already knew her troubles, but wished her to tell him herself.

Susan sighed. "It is just…I was talking to Mrs. Beaver and she mentioned that you would be leaving soon. She said that you never stay for very long and no one knows when you will return. I…I don't want you to go, Aslan. I don't want to lose you."

Aslan stepped close to the girl, and his soft eyes turned to the tapestry in front of Susan. "Do you know who the people depicted in this tapestry were?" Susan shook her dark head. "These are King Frank I and his Queen, Helen. They were the first King and Queen of Narnia, many years ago. They were good rulers, and I would come often to see them. And even when I was away from Narnia, they never doubted my return."

Susan hung her head, ashamed, though she said nothing. The Lion started walking along the Hall, motioning her to follow him. "All these tapestries tell of the Kings and Queens of Narnia after Frank and Helen. King Frank V." Aslan nodded at a tapestry depicting a beaming king with his arms around his two sons. "Queen Hyacinth, who brought peace in the Western Wood. King Gale who slew the dragon on the Lone Islands. There were many good kings and queens in Narnia, and they welcomed me into their hearts."

Aslan's eyes grew sad. "Then, unfortunately, the royal line began waning in power. They grew to love feasts and fancy clothes, and forgot about their country, their people, and me." The tapestries they walked by showed beautifully dressed people, yet to Susan the smiles on their faces seemed false and practiced. Aslan continued. "And while the kings and queens were given the charge to care for the Tree of Protection, these later kings forgot this charge and let the Tree wither. At last a great wind blew it down, and the White Witch was allowed into Narnia."

Susan shuddered at the mention of the Witch, the memory of the night at the Stone Table. "Why didn't you stop them from forgetting, Aslan? Why didn't you come back?"

The Lion sighed a sigh as deep and sad as the darkness of the ocean. "Dear Susan, it was their choice to forget. I was there, and yet they did not see me. I became to them a legend, a childhood story." Aslan looked straight into Susan's eyes. "Child, even when you cannot see me, I am still here. When you seek me, I will be waiting always."

The words stuck in Susan's heart, but she blocked them out, only listening to what she _thought_ he was saying. "You are still leaving, though."

Aslan did not answer, only glancing at her sadly before walking away. Susan sighed, and turned to look at the large mirror. She frowned, and with one gentle hand pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'I really must get some sleep,' she thought absentmindedly, 'or I will look terrible for the coronation.'

* * *

Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt. I couldn't think of another way to end it. It just seemed fitting to end with Susan's thoughts. Edmund and Lucy should be up tomorrow.


	3. For they will be shown mercy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia or the characters within.

**Note: **I re-uploaded Edmund's chapter after finding a typo. Then I decided to add a little bit on the end. I hope it fits.

_Edmund: Blessed are the merciful_

The sun was rising when Aslan came upon Edmund. The dark-haired boy stood on a balcony, overlooking the land that he would become king of in just a few hours. He wore his coronation tunic, though he only looked like a child playing dress-up.

As Aslan stood beside him, Edmund managed a smile that did not reach his eyes. The two stood in silence for several moments before Edmund sighed. "Aslan, I want to be a good king. I just…don't know how."

The Lion's eyes shimmered with compassion. "Child, tell me your heart."

Almost without meaning to, Edmund looked out into the distance and poured out everything he was feeling. "L...Lucy and Susan didn't tell me what happened at the Stone Table, but it wasn't hard to guess. You let yourself be killed by the Witch in my place." His voice trailed off in a whisper as his hands tightly gripped the railing. Edmund couldn't bring himself to look at Aslan, the shame too much for the boy. "Why? I was a traitor, I betrayed my family. I betrayed _you_. I deserved to be killed, not you."

Aslan sighed and placed a golden paw on Edmund's pale hand. "My father is the Emperor-over-the-Sea, who rules not only Narnia but all lands. If he and the Deep Magic he wrote were only just, you would have been killed. Edmund," The boy could not help but turn his head to look at the Lion. "Justice is tempered with Mercy and Love. That is why I died for you."

Edmund's eyes filled with tears, but he gave a small smile. He wanted to say something, to tell Aslan how thankful he was, but he could not find the words. Aslan just smiled, already knowing what was in Edmund's heart. "Remember Mercy, Edmund, and you will be a great king."

As Aslan left, Edmund remained on the balcony, still looking out into the distance. A small fox-kit, playing at his father's feet as they waited for the coronation to begin, looked up and saw the dark-haired boy. "Papa, who is that?"

The older fox looked up. He recognized the human as the younger Pevensie boy, but he was not the same child the fox had met. No, the boy had grown and was now recognizable for who he really was. "That, myson, is King Edmund."


	4. For they will see God

Alright, here's the last chapter, probably the hardest to write after Edmund's chapter. Also short, but this time I said what I wanted to say. Hope you like it!

_Lucy: Blessed are the pure in heart_

Cair Paravel was in a bustle preparing for the coronation. In only a few hours the four Pevensie children would be crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, and everyone was excited. Everyone, including little Lucy Pevensie.

The cheerful young girl was sitting in the kitchens watching the cooks at work, when she saw Aslan standing outside in the garden. Her face splitting into a grin, Lucy jumped down from her stool and dashed outside, flinging her arms around his mane. "Oh Aslan, everything is so wonderful! The food looks delicious and you should see the dresses the Dryads made for Susan and me!"

Aslan smiled warmly at the child. "You are happy then?"

Lucy nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, Aslan. Cair Paravel is just as beautiful as the rest of Narnia. And I know Peter will make a magnificent High King, he's always been very strong. Susan, well, I think she may be a little homesick for…for…for that Other Place, but I'm sure she'll just lose herself in being Queen. Oh, and Edmund had changed so much, I think he will be a wonderful ruler."

The Lion laughed a gentle yet strong laugh with which even the most beautiful music could not compare. "And yourself, Child?"

Lucy bit her lip, looking straight at Aslan. "Do _you_ think I will be a good Queen?"

With another cheerful laugh, Aslan nodded. "Stay as you are and you will be."

The grin returned to Lucy's face. In her heart, having Aslan's approval was all that mattered. With a cheerful laugh, Lucy launched into a tale about the flour-incident in the kitchen while Aslan sat listening. It ended only when a Dryad came to get Lucy to prepare for the coronation. As Aslan sat alone, looking East over the Sea, he smiled. "They will do well. They will do well, indeed."


End file.
